The Chase
by RobPatzLuvr
Summary: first story i ever written so please be gentle! lol


**Here's the bio of the two main characters:**

**Name:** Mary Evens-Cullen-Knight.  
**Age:** 16 (biological) 504 (chronological).  
**Date of birth:** November 20, 1695.  
**Date of death:** 1711 (as a human).  
**Species:** Vampire.  
**Gender:** female.  
**Height**: 5'4",  
**Hair color**: Black- long.  
**Eye color:** Hazel (as human) Golden (as vampire).  
**Skin:** Pale white and ice cold.  
**Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities.  
**Special abilities:** none.  
**Family:** The Cullen's and The Evens'.  
**Spouse(s):** Eric Knight.  
_-_  
**Name**: Eric Knight.  
**Age:** 18 (biological) 27 (chronological).  
**Date of birth:** July 7, 1982.  
**Species:** Werewolf.  
**Gender:** male.  
**Height:** 5'10".  
**Hair color:** Black and shaggy.  
**Eye color:** Blue.  
**Skin:** Tan.  
**Abilities:** Basic werewolf abilities.  
**Family:** The Knights.  
**Spouse(s):** Mary Evens.

* * *

My name is Mary Evens.

I have lived by myself since my parents death when i was 13, they died in a really horrible house fire. The only reason I survived was because I actually wasn't there during the time... That day changed my life for the worst, I mean I lost my freaking parents for God's sake! As if my life couldn't get any worse right? Well your wrong, in fact my life stopped on the day of April 7th, 1811.

I was on my way to a friends house which was only about 30 minutes away. I was already halfway there when i saw something, it was to fast for me to tell what it was.

"Who's there?" I asked, no one answered.

"Whoever you are, y-you better leave cause I know karate!" I say.

"Ooh, i am so scared. Ha!" He smirks.

"Who are you?"

"Oh i am just passer by." Then before i knew it, he was right in my face.

He had light brown hair and pale skin. He was only wearing blue jeans and sandals. I dare say, he was handsome. That is until i saw his eyes, they were as red as blood!

I gasped and started to run but he grabbed me before i even had a chance to move.

"Aw sweet cheeks, don't tell me you want to leave." I tried to break free but he was so strong!

"My name is Max, what's yours?" I was really scared so i answered.

"M-Mary..." I whispered.

"Oh Mary, there is no need to be afraid." Just then he grabbed me by the hair on my head and gently forced it to the side. Then he caressed my neck with his nose then his lips.

I was standing there shivering the whole time, he's so cold!

He then did the unthinkable, he bit me, BIT ME! After he dug in his teeth in though, i couldn't think of anything.

Once his mouth released my throat, he picked me up and took off. I wouldn't have notice if he killed me or not, i wanted to die cause the pain was horrible!

IT WAS EVERYWHERE!

I felt like i was being sucked into a black hole bit by bit till i was slowly swallowed in the pain. I didn't know how long i was like that and i didn't care, i just wanted it to end...

By the time i really thought the pain was over, it increased in my heart. The pain and my heart were both trying to take control, both were losing.

It finally faded for what had seemed like forever!

When I woke up, I could see, smell, hear EVERYTHING! But something else also caught my attention, my throat was burning like mad! I couldn't think of anything besides the pain in my throat, i didn't even realize the people surrounding me.

"Hello Mary" I remember that voice...

"Max?"

"Yes Mary its me."

"What happened to me!?" The second i heard my voice i was amazed. It was so light and feathery.

That's when Max told me all about what i become and about his life, about the Volturi, even about my parents.

"Wait, my parents are alive?" I cant believe this, all this time i thought they were dead now to find out they're alive!

"Yes Mary, i found them when the fire started to spread and i saved them by turning them to vampires like me." I run over, grabbing his arm.

"Well where are they? I want to see them!"

He winces at my grip.

"Hold your horses girl you will see them soon enough but first you have to hunt." When we got to the village i was horrified, i didn't want to hurt people!

"It'll pass once you taste human blood."

I look curiously at him.

"Can you read minds or something?" He chuckles.

"No, but i felt the same way at first."

I ponder what he said for a few minutes. "Oh..."

I decided to pick the first person i saw and this was a girl about my age.

Her scent was so delicious i just walked over to her and asked her to come with me. She asked what was wrong, i just told her to follow. I really wanted to attack her there but i knew i had to get her alone.

Once we were in the darkest part of the street, i pounced.

When i bit her, the blood sloshed wetly in my mouth and when i swallowed it soothed my dry scratchy throat. It felt wrong but tasted so right!

By the time i was finished i was content with my thirst. So Max and I disposed her body, but when I looked at her face this pain nudged inside of me. I just ignored it though.

When we got home there was another coven visiting, they were the Cullen's i suppose.

Max told me while we were hunting that they were coming to visit today.

There was the leader Carlisle, his wife Esme, their daughters Alice and Rosalie, their sons Edward and Emmett.

What i noticed about them was their eyes, they were golden brown! I went up to Carlisle.

"How did your eyes get that way?" That's when they told me about there Vegetarian lifestyle, me and Max were so amazed we decided to join the Cullen's, that is if they wanted us.

I did meet my parents before i left...

I told them that i am joining the Cullen's but i will always love them. They didn't take it very well but they let me go anyways, I mean what can they do? I am seventeen...

When we told Carlisle that we want to try their lifestyle, he welcomed us with opened arms and from then on i was known as Mary Cullen.

* * *

_One Hundred And Ninety Years Later_

* * *

A long time has went by without me even realizing it. It is now the year 2012. Every time i look in the mirror i am so happy that i chose this life.

But by the time Bella and Renesmee joined our lives everyone in our coven had a partner, except me!

I've had no one, at least until the day i met Eric...

It was on the first day of 12th grade (again) UGH! I hate going to school over and over but it does give me something to do besides sitting at home all day.

When i went to my first period, which was gym, i saw this boy who was practicing boxing. He was about 6 feet tall and he had black hair and dark skin. He also had the most wonderful blue eyes i ever seen!

But when Max walked in he growled at the boy and said to me that he's a werewolf.

I was appalled!

That's when the boy looked over at me and he gave me a glare that would scare any human away. So apparently he knew what we are too.

My best friend Beth was talking to him and i called her over.

"Hey Beth, how was your summer?" She went on talking about the beach, Florida, and her new boyfriend but i wasn't paying attention to her. I noticed that he kept staring at me, he looked confused. I am guessing he never saw a vegetarian vampire before.

The bell rang for second period, so i turned and walked on to biology class.

When i sat at the lab table all the seats were filled, except for mine. I hoped that there were no more students but of course there was.

He came in laughing at something Beth said but he frowned immediately when he saw me. He looked like he had to literally force himself to sit by me.

Mr. Canaletto assigned us our work he said we had to work with our partners. Great, now i have to talk to him. A few minutes passed by with neither of us saying a word.

"Whats your name?"

He clears his throat. "Eric, Eric Knight. And you are?"

"I'm Mary Evens. Its nice to meet you..." He nods in agreement.

"Well, do you know how to synthesize data?" He asks.

"Yes i do..."

We sat in silence for at least another few minutes before he turned towards me.

"Look, i know what you are and you know what i am right?"

"….Yes."

"Okay, so i have one question for you...Why are you're eyes golden brown?"

I then tell him why.

So from then on i told him everything, and i mean everything. I told about our vegetarian life style, i told everything about me and my family. But when i was trying to answer a question, the bell rang and we were on our way to our next class.

I found out that he was going to be in all my classes cause i overheard Beth's conversation with him.

So when it was time to go to every class he'd always sit by me and we'd start our question and answer conversation again.

By the end of the week we practically knew every thing about each other and actually became really good friends. From then on you would never see me without him by my side.

I think Beth wanted him cause she apparently heard from someone that we are dating, which we aren't. So she hasn't been talking to me lately.

But hey, isn't she supposed to have a boyfriend anyway?

* * *

_Eight Months Later_

* * *

Its already close to the end of the year and my feelings for Eric have changed a lot. Every time i am near him i feel a bolt of electricity move through me like adrenaline spiked blood. He doesn't seem like just a werewolf to me anymore.

Call me crazy, but i think i am in love with him. Next week me and the Cullen's are moving so i knew i had to tell Eric how i feel.

Several hours later we're walking along the beach shore, i decided to tell him the truth.

"Mary?" I am a bit startled by his outburst.

"Y-yeah Eric?"

"Is it true that your moving next week?"

I gasp lightly. Who told him? I bet it was Alice..

"Yes its true, but its only temporary so you wont miss me."

I stare down at my feet.

"Yes i will."

"Eric i-" He forces me to look him in the face. "Mary i'm in love with you."

I freeze.

"You, you what?" He gives me an annoyed scowl.

"I said, I'm in love with you." His voice is stern.

He then crushes his lips to mine. I am too surprised to kiss back before he pulls away, leaving me to want more.

"Mary i don't care that your a vampire, your still the most amazing person i have ever met." I swallow trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. "I want you to stay Mary, please, stay with me."

My eyes are stinging, now is one of those times where i wish i can cry.

"Oh Eric, i love you too!"

He kisses me again, i put my arms around his neck. He shivers, i start to pull away but he pulls me back, growling arguably.

I sigh into the kiss, parting my lips. He takes that as a invitation and slides his tongue in.

My eyes roll back into my head as we heavily kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. I pull him down to the ground, still kissing.

He rolls on top of me, stroking my body with his big rough hands. I moan into the kiss, which causes him to moan and i feel something slightly poking my thigh. He blushes when he notices it also.

I giggle at his blush.

I unbutton his pants, sliding my hand into his boxers. He moans loudly as i start massaging Him.

He cups my breasts making me moan in delight as we continue to kiss. He then pulls at the rim of my shirt, i take it and my bra off. He stares at me, making me want to blush.

"You are so beautiful Mary..."

I rip his shirt off, completely mesmerized by his 6 pack.

"You're not so bad yourself." He chuckles.

Taking the rest of our clothes off we spend several minutes just taking in each other. Memorizing every single part of each others bodies.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eric says, his voice raspy with lust.

"Yes..." He beams with happiness as our kisses become more rough and steamy. He moans with pleasure as i lightly squeeze the head of his cock.

"Oh god Mary!" He kisses me again before pulling me onto his lap.

"Whoa, slow down there." I push back slightly.

"I want to touch yo-" He kisses me greedily before i can even finish the sentence.

"I love you..." He moans out loud.

I grab his cock in my hand and gently squeeze. He cries out in pleasure.

"I love you too Eric, i love you so much." I then bend down towards him, seeing pre-cum dripping out. I kiss the tip quickly which causes Eric to groan.

I giggle quietly.

Eric's cock throbs under my touch, making me even more excited. I rise up and kiss Eric soothingly.

"Are you scared?" I whisper sadly.

"Of course not!" He stares at me reassuringly, gently cupping my breasts. I moan, trying to ignore the tingles that are shooting throughout my body.

"I am completely ready for this," He gestures toward our naked bodies.

"I am not scared of what's happening between us..."

He kisses me gently, causing me to smile.

"Good, cause i have no intention of letting you leave before i deflower you." He chuckles.

"Well 'deflower' away!" I smirk.

I lower back down to his dick and i release it from my hand. Eric groans questioningly.

"Be patient..." I whisper, thinking of what i should do next. I ain't really experienced in this sort of stuff. Then a light bulb goes off in my mind.

I take the tip of him in my lips, Eric's body trembles lightly as i suck and lick the tip. Moving my tongue down his shaft and back up again. Eric's breathing turns ragged, turning me on even more. So i take him more and more into my mouth, sucking faster every second.

"Mary i cant stand it anymore.. aah!"

I suck him harder, causing him to thrust involuntarily.

"I- i'm about to cum Mary, at least let me be inside you when it happens..." I chuckle before taking him out.

He then pulls me onto his lap for the second time, without me pulling away. I grind against him, making us both moan with pleasure from the contact. Instead of taking it fast like i thought he would he slowly enters me, making me groan in pleasure.

"Just do it already Eric!" He chuckles before going in all the way.

"Oh!" I scream out lightly.

He starts thrusting, kissing me in rhythm with each of his thrusts. I moan with ecstasy and start kissing down his jaw line. He arches his back while thrusting faster. He cries out my name as his muscle tenses.

"M-Mary. Oh god!"

I lean into his ear. "Cum for me Eric, please." I whisper seductively.

He bites his bottom lip, a bead of sweat's on his forehead.

"But Mary its t-to soon..." He pants. My hand trails up and down his chest seductively.

"Please..."

I lightly pinch his nipple, knowing men are really sensitive there. He shouts out in pleasure as i start sucking his neck again. His body then trembles slightly before he spills into me.

Now we're lying here, panting from the most hottest moment in our lives - i know I'm being a bit dramatic but its the first time i had sex so give me a break! I snuggle into Eric's side, listening to his heart beat. He kisses my forehead.

"That was amazing." He pants, lightly smiling. I kiss his nose.

"Yes it was.."

He begins to drift off into sleep but my phone rings. I reach for it making Eric groan in annoyance, I chuckle.

"Its Alice, she may have something important to say." He groans again but i ignore him and answer.

"Hello?" I say, slightly amused.

"Where are you? You've been gone for hours!"

Its been that long? It didn't seem like that. I smirk mentally. Well i just had sex, the world would've ended and i wouldn't have noticed.

"I have been busy, but i will be home soon bye!" I hang up before she has the chance to answer. I turn back to Eric and see he already has his clothes back on.

"Are you going to talk to them about staying?" I sigh begrudgingly.

They would let me stay, its just i don't want to leave them. I love them like my own family and if i stayed it would feel like i'm betraying them. But i love Eric so much and I want to be with him too...

"I'm going to try Eric but i don't know if they will consider it."

When i have my clothes on he comes over and wraps his arms around my waist. I take his arms off of me and give him a light peck.

"Well i better head home, see ya later?"

He smiles. "Yes Mary, i will see ya later."

We kiss goodbye.

But while that was going on my friend Ashley - who is also a vampire along with my other friend brandy - saw us kiss. She was appalled because she hates werewolves.

Brandy on the other hand was glad i found someone to love.

Ashley thinks we should both be punished though, even if i'm her friend. So she went to the Volturi of all people. When i got back home Alice came running to me with the others behind.

"Mary, you and Eric have to get out of here!"

I look from her to the others.

"Why, whats wrong?"

"Everything..." I waited for her to go on.

"Ashley saw you with Eric and decided to go to the Volturi." My eyes widen.

"WHAT?! That cant be...shes my friend." Carlisle then speaks.

"We know that honey but Alice saw her go to them."

My shoulders slump, finally admitting the situation.

"She hates werewolves so much she would do any thing to get rid of them...even get me killed." Alice lightly shakes me.

"She doesn't matter now Mary, you have to go get Eric!" I nod.

"Okay..." I hugged my family for what may be the last time, then i went to get Eric.

The Volturi tracked us for what seemed like for weeks and I was getting weak from thirst so we had to stop so i could hunt.

By the time i got back to Eric he was in wolf form snarling at the Volturi.

I knew this was the end.

"Mary Evens." Aro went on. "You have been found guilty for loving this beast, your sentence is death!"

I stared at them and saw Ashley hiding behind the guards. I growled at her and she just laughed.

I ran to Eric and then put my arms around his wolf neck.

"I love you, no matter what happens." He looked at me with his big blue eyes and whimpered.

"NO!" Brandy shouted right when the guards started to pounce, she jumped onto one of the guards back trying to distract him but they were to fast.

They got her off his back and i heard this ripping sound that was too horrible for even my ears. Then all out of nowhere there was a big blaze where brandy used to be.

"BRANDY! NO!"

I charged, i was so angry i just started ripping up the guards one by one. I threw the pieces onto the blaze and watched them burn, not realizing that Ashley ran off.

While i was standing there gloating, Eric went after the leaders and threw their pieces onto the blaze. Eric thought i was angry so he let me have a moment to myself so i can grieve.

I start sobbing tearless sobs so Eric turns back to normal and hugs me.

"Shh, its okay Mary. Brandy is in a better place."

I look into his eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" He looks at me sincerely.

"At first i didn't but i do now. Because of you." I smile before kissing him.

"Mary, brandy will always be with you in your heart." I sigh sadly.

"I know Eric, i know" He hugs me tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Then we went back to the Cullen's house.

When we got there my parents AND Eric's family was there! I embraced both of my families and Eric was embracing his.

When me and Eric were left alone he did something i would never expect him to do.

"Mary?" I turn to him.

"Yes Eric." He fumbles for something in the car.

"I was planning on saving this for a better time but now i really cant think of any other time being better."

He then grabs my hand and bends one one knee.

"Mary Evens Cullen, i love you with all my heart and i want you to be mine forever, will you marry me?"

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes..." His eyes are lit with hope.

"My god Eric, yes!" He smiles and picks me up into a twirl hug. We kiss heavily with passion.

The wedding was beautiful of course, Alice was in charge. My father walked me down the isle and all of our friends and family were there, it was wonderful.

Eric looked so handsome in his tux and i looked very beautiful in my dress if i should say so myself. Even max of all people looked dashing.

Though i ended up with the most wonderful family in the world, i was still unhappy. I miss brandy so much and i just wish she could have been there with me. She was my best friend and knowing i will never see her again makes my heart ache with sorrow.

I know that Ashley's long gone but that doesn't mean i'm gonna give up on finding her. And when i do, i will kill her. She deserves to pay for what she has done.

But she doesn't matter right now.

All that really matters to me is the fact that I get to be with the love of my life forever...and that is how i will always want it.


End file.
